Tot Pop
Summary Jessica Praise is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's from the USA, and got a rock star look that matches her upbeat, cheerful and loud personality. She holds a positive outlook on life, refusing to view things in a dark light. After becoming the magical girl Tot Pop, she became the favourite student of Pythie Frederica and extremely loyal to her, greatly respecting her teaching and guidance. While compassionate and caring for others, and able to easily get along with anyone, helped by her clear sense of naiveté, she's not a good person and knows it, like not batting an eye at innocent bystanders getting brutally tortured and murdered. She holds an influential position within the various Antiestablishment factions, groups unsatisfied with how the Magical Kingdom is run and its corruption, and wanting to overthrow it, mainly by force. She and her comrades free Pythie Frederica, Pukin and Sonia Bean from prison with the objective to arrest a criminal causing problems for the Antiestablishment factions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly Low 7-C Name: Jessica Praise, Tot Pop Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Revolutionary, Member of Antiestablishment Organisations, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Good in CQC, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (On par with Pythie Frederica). Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small Town class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (Can take hits from Pythie Frederica) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range for combat, Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Magic guitar Intelligence: Average intelligence and has an innate naiveté, has decent leadership skills. Despite those, her training under Pythie Frederica and personal experience as a magical girl has made her skilled in combat and criminal activities Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 1/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 1/5 Music Notes: Tot Pop's magic allows her to materialize musical notes using her magic guitar. Depending on the tone and sound, the note's size, hardness, speed, color and damage to the opponent also changes, as well as its volume. The note will bounce back when it collides with an obstacle, and it attenuates gradually as its moving distance increases. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7